User talk:GungansPWN
Welcome Hi, welcome to EDGE MMA, the Mixed Martial Arts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GungansPWN page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Greyman (Talk) 01:20, March 22, 2010 Hey there Hey, glad to see that you found the place alright. I had set this place up and then a few days ago we merged (most) of the content from mma.wikia.com and the redirected that URL to here. Feel free to ask me any questions about layouts, etc. or simply take a look at any of the articles around here already (like Bas Rutten, Georges St-Pierre, UFC 3, etc.) to get a feel for the infoboxes and stuff that we use around here. Because we're relatively new, and to get stuff rolling as fast as possible, feel free to import MMA-related pages from Wikipedia and whatnot, and clean them up to remove any Wikipedia-specific formatting/templates. This project could be pretty big eventually. Also, I apologize if some of the edits/articles you worked on at the original MMA wiki were not merged — please, by all means, add whatever MMA stuff you want here. I'm still getting the place set up, somewhat, and refining it, so leave a message on my talk page or at the Help desk if you need anything or have any ideas. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 01:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the warm welcome (as opposed to the bot one up there lol) and for the help. I'll see what I can do about bringing the articles back. GungansPWN (talk) 01:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) KOTC stuff Hey, Gungans. Kings of the Cage is one of those promotions that I have been undecided on, but since it looks like you're interested in working on that subject, I'll discuss it with you. Because KOTC has the normal KOTC events as well as KOTC Canada, and only the first thirty-seven KOTC events were "numbered," I've been thinking that for EDGE MMA articles it is best to have KOTC article names at "KOTC: " (not including the numbered events, which would simply be "KOTC 1", "KOTC 2", etc.) I just finished creating an events template for King of the Cage @ . Does that sound reasonable to you, the naming convention? I feel that it is simple enough for people to search for/link to, and we can always redirect the larger (ie. "King of the Cage: ") title to the KOTC: title. I don't really mind either way, though I would prefer the KOTC titles, but as long as there is a clear convention for all KOTC articles then I'm happy. Thoughts? [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 01:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's a decent idea, and I'm writing all the KOTC stuff because I figured that the idea behind an MMA wiki was to document everything from MMA, even the stuff that's not WP notable. I don't have a problem with the naming things you suggested, although it's getting a little annoying that more and more promotions won't number their events anymore (Strikeforce is starting to just name them now). Also, could you fix the table on that last article I created? Anything having to do with coding just doesn't agree with my computer somehow. GungansPWN (talk) 01:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, sounds good. So we'll follow the template I made. Yup, you're right about this site: anything to do with MMA, all the smaller promotions, fighters, etc. belong here, regardless of the amount of information available. Just because something isn't up to "Wikipedia standards" doesn't mean it isn't worth having, right? So ya, for sure, feel free to create all of those little articles that you come across. Ya, it is quite annoying that more and more promotions are using only names for their events and not numbers. And yup, I'll fix that table for you in the Jeff Cahill article :) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 02:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Una mas problema: all of the events are labeled KOTC instead of King of the Cage. Either we've got a hekuva lot of redirects to do (which we may as well do anyway, since at least I know I would search KOTC 3 or KOTC whatever to find the fight instead of typing out the whole thing) or we should switch all the names to King of the Cage. ::::Ya, that's what I was talking about in the first post. I've went ahead and moved King of the Cage 3 to KOTC 3 per our discussion. So when we/you make new KOTC articles, just follow that naming convention or simply click on a redlink from . Also, I fixed that table like you asked me too. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 02:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh ya, it may look like a lot of redirects to do, but as we make the necessary KOTC articles, the easiest way to get the redirects out of the way is simply create them as we create the articles. So if you create KOTC 4, just redirect the other titles to it after you're done. Either way, you, me, or whoever will make redirects eventually :) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 02:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Here's one more idea: I'll start the articles as much as possible, and you can do the tables. As I mentioned, my computer seems to loathe coding. And MMA-Core, don't forget how it hates MMA-Core. So many false Trojan warnings, so little time...GungansPWN (talk) 02:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Now, a policy question: can we please just get rid of the "Notable Fighters" section of the promotion articles? It's a giant waste of space IMHO. We could have a page about "List of organization here fighters" or something, just please someone get rid of that!GungansPWN (talk) 02:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, feel free to start whatever articles and I'll do my best to fix any formatting. I'll actually see about making a template eventually for use with fighter's MMA records, so that may make things easier on you, me, and others too with regards to tables. Also, with regards to your question about "notable fighters" sections on promotions articles, I am impartial either way to them; most of those fighters are(should be) title holders from one point in time, so they should all be included on the List of champions page anyways, like what can be seen at List of UFC champions. I can see the argument from people that that type of information should be included on the promotion's article too, but I would argue that it should only be a list/template of the current champions and then anything else should be written into the prose of the actual promotion's article. If that sounds good, we can go ahead and get rid of any "Notable fighters" sections already on here, create a section for just the "current title holders", and then work that type of thing into the Manual of Style or something. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 11:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) MMA record template Hey, Gungans. As I mentioned above I went ahead and created a series of easy-to-use templates for use in the "Mixed martial arts record" sections of fighter's articles. It can be seen in action on Jeff Cahill's article here. It consists of , , and . These templates should make generating a fighter's MMA record pretty easy in the future, as well as updating for new fights. The "top" template just has to be placed at the top of the record section (as seen in Cahill's article), and the "bottom" template at the very bottom of that section. In between those two templates, simply use and fill in the fields while following the instructions on that template page. Any questions, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page, or take a look at how I implemented it on Cahill's article. Hopefully this will cut down on complicated table codes and stuff, and make all fighter articles follow the same format :) Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 13:43, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I put the Cahill base into a Word doc for future reference. I have got to start working on those articles. Thanks for the help! GungansPWN (talk) 15:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey, can you provide a source for File:Mark Hunt.jpg, please? I added the file template to the image you uploaded, but it needs a source and a license template added in the appropriate spots so it doesn't end up getting deleted at some point. Thanks, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 17:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Terribly sorry, sir. Had absolutely no idea how to work that. GungansPWN (talk) 17:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem at all :) Thanks for fixing it. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 17:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Booyaa Hey, dude. For the "page move" template, I don't really think that it is necessarily needed since that type of stuff should normally be discussed on an article's talk page anyways before any type of move takes place (unless, of course, it is because of a misspelled word, etc.) Thoughts? Also, I wrote a quick message on the talk page for Booyaa Fight Wear (here) about the page name and the source for it. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 17:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Very good point, sir. Seems I've been on other wikis too long, eh? Also, read the talk page, go ahead and remove the template. The google autocorrect gave me Gear, so I figured it was correct. My bad. GungansPWN (talk) 18:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, no worries at all. The wiki's still new, so stuff will be getting ironed out for a while still :) I've been involed with Wikia for years in various positions, both with working for them and as local sysops, so I know what you mean. Don't worry about it, and if you have questions about stuff just ask me on my talk page and I'll help sort stuff out. Oh ya, I also replied to your TUF forum thread. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 18:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Saw that a while ago. That's project #2 at this site. Check your talk page for more. GungansPWN (talk) 18:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: TUF question Sure thing, go for it. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 21:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bushido Naming Query Hey. If I remember correctly (from a conversation on Sherdog) the "Volume" title was simply for the DVD releases. The events themselves were originally billed as "Bushido X" in Japan. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 02:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : I must say that's pretty stupid, changing the name for the DVD, but thanks for the info. GungansPWN (talk) 01:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Absence Hey, Gungans. Like you might have noticed I haven't been around here for the last little bit, and I'm going to be away for a while longer due to my job. It's not really a big deal, but if you require any sysop-related tasks (i.e. deletions, etc.) just leave a message on my talk page and I'll get to it when I can. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 23:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Introduction Hello Gungans, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team, but I'm also extremely interested in the improvement of Sports Wikis on Wikia. I just thought that I'd introduce myself as I'll be editing on here from time to time and if you need any admin tasks done feel free to contact me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome to EDGE, Nic! Feel free to do whatever needs to be done; can't find Greyman for the life of me...--GungansPWN (talk) 20:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC)